Sugar and Water
by n00b-masta2112
Summary: One is sweet, the other has no taste.  40 themes.  Yuffentine.  Sort of onesided for some themes, but not really.  .


Yuffentine, 40 themes.

I used the same themes as in Right Kenny? except I changed#002 'Paperwork' to 'Devotion,' #010 from 'Share' to 'Ice Cream,' #013 'Christmas Tree' to just 'Christmas,' #016 from 'Eye Patch' to 'Eyes,' and #030 'Unohana' to 'Hollow.'

They're not really related, besides they're all Yuffentinelicious. XD Just enjoy and review….

**001: Normal**

Their relationship wasn't even _close_ to being normal.

**002: Devotion**

She wanted more than he was capable of.

**003: Tears**

When Yuffie cried, he sat and watched her, wishing to reach out and wipe them away, as he knew he was supposed to.

**004: Candy**

"Have one," she said, holding out the small chocolate to Vincent. He shook his head. Yuffie pouted. "They're good," she tried, holding it in front of his face, tempting him. He took it right out of her hand with his mouth.

"Happy?"

**005: Hard**

Yuffie found it hard to figure him out.

**006: Ride**

"Piggy-back time!" she cried, laughing as he fell to the ground when she jumped on his back.

**007: Glass**

_Crash!_ "Ouch!" She pulled her hand away from the broken glass, sucking on the small cut. Vincent came up behind her and took her finger out of her mouth.

"Careful," he whispered, also licking the blood from the scratch.

**008: Stars**

"Aren't they pretty, Vincent?" Yuffie asked, pulling Vincent closer and peering at the dark night sky.

**009: Cut**

"You shouldn't do that, it doesn't fix anything."

She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

**010: Ice Cream**

He was sweet as ice cream, and just as cold. Yuffie giggled at the comparison and licked Vincent's nose.

**011: Wagon**

At first, she didn't fantasize about what she expected herself to. Her greatest dream was for Vincent to pull her in a little red wagon, the kind that tipped over if you turned corners too sharply.

**012: Thunder**

Yuffie widened her eyes as a great crack of lightning followed by loud thunder lit up the sky. She tugged on Vincent's sleeve and pointed out the window.

**013: Christmas**

The colours and lights and festivities all made her feel happy, but she wondered where Vincent was during all the celebration.

**014: Territory**

Vincent noticed Yuffie's dirty looks at the women everywhere they went, as if they were about to steal a valuable piece of her property.

**015: Blood**

Yuffie quickly became obsessed with blood. It was the colour of Vincent's cloak, and comforted her when he wasn't there.

**016: Eyes**

She often mused about the odd colour of his eyes.

**017: Music**

Her voice was like music, he thought. Something very pleasant to listen to.

**018: Fight**

They had their ups and downs, but mostly downs.

**019: Weakness**

She was his only weakness, and he hers.

**020: Cupcake**

"You've got frosting on your nose," she informed him as if it were the most natural thing in the world for _the_ Vincent Valentine to be eating chocolate cupcakes in the middle of the night.

**021: Pink**

He couldn't help but speculate if her lips were naturally that shade of pink.

**022: Truth**

"I love you." He knew she told the truth, but only wished he could do the same.

**023: Birthday**

"How could you forget?" she shrieked, shaking in anger.

"I didn't," he said, presenting her with the gift.

She began to weep out of joy, hugging him. "I knew you wouldn't forget."

**024: Giggle**

Vincent felt that Yuffie's giggle was the most childish, stupid, obnoxious….._adorable_ thing in the universe.

**025: More**

"_More,_" she whined, tugging on the collar of his cloak.

**026: Angel**

Vincent knew that when Yuffie died she would go to Heaven and become an angel, but he wasn't so sure about himself.

**027: Clouds**

They lay in the grass together, watching the sky. "The clouds look so peaceful," Yuffie murmured, burying her face in Vincent's shoulder.

**028: Rain**

He stood outside in the rain, getting soaked, and wishing he hadn't said those things.

**029: Hide and Seek**

"Come find me!" insisted Yuffie. Vincent rolled his eyes and chased after her.

**030: Hollow**

"Is there even anything in there?!" she shouted, tears flying in rage as she punched him in the chest. He stood solid and took it. She backed away in fear, her meaningless question answered.

**031: Snow**

She slid between him and his cloak, shivering. "It's c-cold…"

**032: Night**

Of all the nights they spent together, Vincent hadn't remembered as many as Yuffie. _Men,_ Yuffie decided, shoving away what her heart was telling her.

**033: Make-Believe**

She often pretended he cared more than he really did.

**034: Identity**

"Who are you," she whispered, trying to read his emotionless face, "really?"

**035: Secret**

"I'm not about to tell _you_!" she shouted, then turned around and tried to hide her tears and her visible secret he caused.

**036: Immune**

He was immune to death, but not pain.

**037: Sunshine**

He doubted the sun would shine on him ever again, until she came along and shed some light.

**038:Complete**

"You are the other half of my heart," Yuffie told him. He loved her dedication, no matter what.

**039: Scars**

She most likely knew the scars of his body better than _he_ did.

**040: Forever**

Her idea of forever was much different than his. He could never die.


End file.
